


red blue chartreuse

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, Mikado helps Nanashi get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red blue chartreuse

**Author's Note:**

> I've attempted for this to not be My Trash Ship but it may be read that way, in which case I apologize for being trash.

Nanashi is the first person who will tell you that memories can be suspect, including his. Everything is data, and data can be altered with the right know-how. They shouldn’t be, but with the hackers lately, you can’t be too careful: even Nanashi’s not sure what the extent of their troublemaking was.

These problem memories aren’t the result of the hackers, though: this is the world fixing itself up, adjusting to a new figure where previously there was none.

Nanashi remembers adoring Mikado when he was younger. Mikado has always been cool, unflappable, permanently easy-going. Nanashi’s never seen him lose his temper or even just get upset with anyone but himself. Mikado has always been so kind to everyone around him, though there’s strangely never been very many people around him.

Nanashi remembers thinking that maybe, if he wasn’t so gross, he could be more like Mikado when he grew up.

In light of what he knows now, that’s either funny or sad. Nanashi’s still not sure which.

Nanashi doesn’t think Mikado put in these memories himself, because Mikado isn’t the type of person who would make anyone think highly of him on purpose, even if it was convenient to him. Certainly, he wouldn’t do it to himself.

Nanashi never stopped adoring Mikado. If there is anything he could always claim was good about him without hesitation, it was that he was related to someone as brilliant and kindhearted as Mikado, who did so much for everyone and worked so hard. He was lucky to have someone like Mikado who would allow him to live a peaceful life outside of school, so he didn’t have to trouble anyone there anymore.

Mikado said he was the hardest on himself, but Nanashi doesn’t think that’s quite right. If Mikado was mean to him, it’s always been in ways so subtle that Nanashi didn’t pick up on them, and they didn’t affect his rose-colored view of his cousin.

Nanashi likes other people. It never really mattered to him what kind of people they were, so maybe, even someone who’s just like him can be forgiven for that.

Even now that he knows the truth, Nanashi still loves and admires Mikado. He’s not thrilled with the idea of taking over everyone’s minds for a peaceful world, but he understands why Mikado tried and he can’t imagine being angry at him for it, particularly not when he backed down so quickly. And the thought of Mikado disappearing, while he understands that it has to happen…

Nanashi is tossing and turning in his bed. He hasn’t been able to sleep, and it must be some ridiculous hour in the morning by now. Maybe he’d be able to get some rest if he focused on cute kittens or something like that, but every time he tries his mind wanders back to Mikado.

Speaking of whom. The door opens just a tad. “You can come in,” Nanashi says, and rolls over to face Mikado when he enters. “Sorry, did I keep you up?”

“Not at all,” says Mikado. “I was only about to go to bed when I heard you were still up.”

“You should get more sleep, big bro,” says Nanashi, gently chiding. “It’s not good for you to stay up forever working and then get up early, too!”

Mikado looks away for a moment. “So it’s still like that, is it.”

“Should I not call you that anymore?” Nanashi asks. “I mean, I can stop if you want, but… It feels kind of weird! Since you’ve always been like a big brother to me, even if you’re actually me too.”

“You can call me whatever you want,” says Mikado, smiling softly. “That’s what we’ve always said.”

“...I guess asking if you mind being called that is kind of pointless…” Nanashi groans and flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

“What’s keeping you up?” asks Mikado. “You don’t usually have trouble sleeping.”

Nanashi considers not answering for a second before deciding just to go for it. “I was just thinking about you. And all my memories with you. I mean, I know half of them are fake, but…” He sighs heavily. “I’m going to miss you.”

There’s a short silence. Nanashi wonders if he’s only just made things more awkward between them, and is about to apologize when Mikado beats him to it.

“I’m sorry. I really have been troublesome for my past self, haven’t I?”

Nanashi sits up to look at him properly. “No way! Even if you say you haven’t been nice to me, you’ve been one of the kindest people I’ve ever met! A-and even if we’re only fake cousins, you’ve still been like a big brother!”

“I wonder.” Mikado reaches out and lightly strokes Nanashi’s hair. The touch is soothing, and Nanashi closes his eyes. “It was never my intention to be especially nice to you. After all, interfering with your past self can make things complicated in ways even I can’t predict. But… I couldn’t be cruel to you for no reason, either.”

“You’d have had plenty of good reasons,” says Nanashi. “I’m as gross as you are.”

“Hm, I don’t think so. Not now, especially, but even when we met. I’ve just gotten worse over time.” Mikado takes a soft breath, exhales. “But I don’t think that’s the reason, either. It’s hard for me to understand myself, but… If I don’t think of you as myself, if I try to forget that, then I don’t see anything wrong with you.”

“Only somebody who understands what you’re feeling can help you feel any better… Misane-chan said something like that once,” Nanashi says, yawning.

“She’s much smarter than me,” Mikado replies, and his hand falls to his side. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

Nanashi lifts his heavy eyelids and asks, “Will you be here in the morning, big bro?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t go without properly telling you goodbye first.”

“Alright. Goodnight. I love you.”

“...Goodnight, little brother. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
